Draculaura
Draculaura Draculaura is 1,599 years old, and is Dracula's daughter. Her pet is a bat named Count Fabulous. She is a vegan vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood. Personality Draculaura is sweet and friendly. She likes to help out her friends. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Vampire Girl" is portrayed by Melanie Mah. Physical Description Draculaura has black and pink-streaked hair, pulled into two ponytails. She is very pale, with purple eyes and visible fangs. She has a pink heart on her cheek. She is visibly shorter than Lagoona Blue. She speaks with a European accent. Classic Monster Draculaura is the daughter of Count Dracula, who is based on Béla Lugosi's famous portrayal of the character. The Dracula film, directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is based on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. There was a sequel released in 1936 titled Dracula's Daughter starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula and vampire-related characters; her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, and she speaks with a light Transylvanian accent. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nosferatu the 1922 film Nosferatu]. Relationships Family Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned: he bought her corsets and Victorian dresses for back to school clothesDraculaura's Diary, July 21st, and every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking bloodDraculaura's Diary, August 25th. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll, Deuce Gorgon and Cleo De Nile. Romance Draculaura writes in her diary about her crush on Jackson Jekyll, whose family moves onto her street.Draculaura's Diary, August 7th In The Hot Boy, Draculaura has a crush on "new guy" Heath Burns. In "Monster High" by Lisi Harrison, Draculaura has a crush on DJ Hyde, presumably the DJ name of Holt Hyde. Draculaura in the Monster High books In the Monster High book series, Draculaura is often called Lala, and Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smudges, because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair, and fangs. She often smiles and talks with her lips closed so no one will see her fangs. Clothing Draculaurabasic.jpg|Draculaura basic outfit draculauragloom.JPG|Draculaura Gloom Beach outfit Picture_414.png|Dawn of the Dance outfit Basic Draculaura wears a white skirt with a pink vest over a dark shirt with frilly sleeves and collar, and pink boots with dark tights. She carries an umbrella. Dawn of the Dance Draculaura wears a pink velvet strapless dress with separate pink sleeves and a white ruffle. Her accessories are a white collar and a white heart-shaped hat with a small black veil. Her shoes are black and pink inverted heels. Gloom Beach Draculaura wears a black one-piece bathing suit with pink hearts and straps, and a frilly top. She wears a yellow wrap with pink polka dots around her waist, pink sunglasses, and black sandals with pink and yellow straps. Her hair is down and she wears purple lipstick. Draculaura Gallery References Category:Characters